Meyame
by sango4400
Summary: Our favorite charterers of the famous Inu-yasha are back well, not really this is just never before seen action. not really that either this is my own mix of what would have happened if a new charter joined the gang, and whats with her dog? Read and find out. (: don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1: Mangy Mutt

**Meyame**

A/N: It truly irritates me when people review on stories and ask "why is this rated M? It doesn't seem like it should be rated M." after reading just the first chapter. You don't find out why a book is rated what it is on the very first chapter so chill out, kick back, read and enjoy before you judge, thank you. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the charters.

**Chapter One: Mangy Mutt**

"Can we get a move on already! We're suppose to be meeting the others at the village!"

"Inu-Yasha calm down we still have to pack up camp ya know." Rolling her eyes in agitation Kagome finished putting her belongings in her back pack.

"keh, just hurry it up would ya" Inu-yasha could never understand why Kagome had to bring so many things with her; _**It's not as if she uses everything.. Does she..? **_He turned towards Kagome with interest as she picked her bag up and walked towards him. Kagome noticed and stopped mid step. After a few seconds of eye contact it was Kagome's turn to get annoyed.

"Can I help you?" Dropping her bag in irritation –and because it was heavy- she rolled her eyes once more when she got no response. _**"She has too much natural beauty, there's no way she uses everything she brings with her.. She's… wait a minute this is Kagome I'm talking about!"**_ Hearing the sound of Kagome's heavy bag hitting the ground he awoke from his thoughts, shaking his head he groaned.

"Nothing, let's just go." He walked over to Kagome picking up her bag before turning to walk away. She reached out in protest but she recoiled, her mouth closed on its own accord. She sighed deciding it was best just to follow it was too early to argue and she was actually thankful because the bag had indeed been heavier then she had originally thought it to be.

"You could be a little nicer." Kagome insisted as she jogged up to meet Inu-yasha's long strides.

With a snort he mumbled to himself that sounded to Kagome to be a, _**"As if"**_ She restored with a humph. "It wouldn't kill you. You could have just said here Kagome let me-"She was cut off by a loud terrified scream. Inu-yasha who had been staring at Kagome in annoyance but attention shifted his ears in the general direction of the scream, glancing at each other before deciding to rush off in the general direction inu-yasha had ran ahead of her while still caring her pack.

He looked around as he ran but didn't catch site of anything, Not exactly what he was looking for anyway- Not that he really knew exactly it was he was looking for- _**"where did that scream come from and what-"**_ He heard the sound of men talking an leaped up into a tree. Looking down he saw four men, two were laughing the other two appeared talking to something that was close to the ground if not on the ground. Suddenly barking could be heard, dog barking to be exact. Out of sheer interest Inu-yasha strained his head to listen to what the men were saying although it was hard to hear over the dog barking. _**"are they talking to a dog"**_ seeing one of the men inch his spear towards whatever they were talking too he heard another terrified scream and that was when he instantly jumped from his perch to land in front of the men.

"Demon! What are ye doing here?!" The men held their spears up in a defensive position. Glancing behind him to see what he **WAS** actually doing he saw a young girl about Kagome's age and a slightly large white dog standing in front of her. Even with a slight glace it was easy for him to see how terrified the girl was and the confusion that could have been caused by his presence.

"The question is why are you attacking this girl?" Inu-yasha snarled at one of the men behind the first two who aimed their spears at him but recoiled with fear. At that moment Kagome had caught up and was standing a good distance behind the men but just enough so Inu-yasha could see her.

"Be quiet demon, ye know not a thing about that girl." The first man who Inu-yasha assumed was the leader of them all turned his head to spit on the ground without taking his gaze off of Inu-yasha. "That girl is the devil's spawn sent from one of the seven hells her and her mongrel! Now step aside as we can finish our business and be off!"

"She couldn't have done anything bad enough to make you have to kill her" Kagome had spoken up.

"Shut up wench ye have no business here, as do ye demon companion."

"Lets go Kagome, we're done here." Inu-yasha shifted from his defensive position to a calm stance.

"But…"

"lets go."

Feeling a little confused for a minute Kagome started to catch on and walked away with Inu-yasha with no further complaints. 

"Yeah that's right get outta here!" one of the younger men had shouted at them as they walked away.

The man suspected to be the "leader" of them turned back with a triumphant smile. "Alright now as for the girls' fate…. Where'd she go?!"

~~~~~~~~

"So what happened back there" Kagome asked the girl walking beside her while handing her a can of tea. The girl took it gratefully taste testing it with a sip before drinking a big gulp. After taking a few more sips she glared down at the ground while they walked. Kagome waited patiently for the girl to respond she glanced at Inu-yasha who was for sure losing patience.

"Nothing, they're all just crazy. I've been in that village my whole life. They blamed my parents' death on me and now there is a demon attacking the village and they blame me. That's it." Kagome's eyes softened sympathizing with the girl taking the chance to actually look at her. She had bangs that framed her face like Sango's dark locks and golden brown eyes. Moving her gaze to her clothing she had a short brown kimono on with only a black belt like ribbon to hold it in place, she had a few scratches a lot of bruises but other than that she looked to be alright physically. _**"Who knows what this poor girl has gone thru emotionally with her whole village against her" **_"What's your name? Mine's Kagome and this is Inu-yasha." Kagome said trying to draw away from the upsetting situation.

The girl looked at Kagome then for the first time right in her eyes. She noticed they reminded her a lot like Inu-yasha's but darker she wondered if she could be part demon. "My name's Meyame," she blinked and waggled her head a little. "And this is InuNaya" She pointed down to the dog that Kagome had just realized was still following them.

"Sounds like you better start finding somewhere to go." Inu-yasha snorted before Kagome could say another word.

"What do you mean Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, she obviously can't go back to her village, which means she has to find some other place to live." Kagome looked from Inu-yasha to Meyame whose eyes had shifted to the ground.

"Are you saying we should just leave her?"

"I'm saying she should figure out what she's needs to do."

Kagome moaned sadly looking to the ground. _**"Wait a minute!" **_Her eyes then shot up to Inu-yasha with complete joy. Confused Inu-yasha opened his mouth to speak flexing back in a guarding fashion. "We have to go back to her village" Now even more confused he stood straight.

"What?! And why exactly do we have to do that?"

"Because there is a Demon attacking the village if we go back slay the demon they will realize it's not her and allow her to come back!" Kagome starry eyed envisioning her plan in chibi's had her hands clasps together.

"That'll never work." Kagome ripped out of her day dream turned toward Meyame, confused as did Inu-yasha. "Even if you destroy the demon they will never let me back not even if I did it myself. These people don't take kindly to demons living amongst them not in this time, especially half demons." She stomped once displaying her frustration.

_**"So she is half demon.."**_ Kagome thought to herself. "It's still worth a shot right?" she looked over to Inu-yasha pleadingly.

"feh, fine."

They back tracked making their way back from where they came with Meyame pointing them in the right direction her dog InuNaya trotting behind her absently. They finally came across a small village that was a good distance from where they had found Meyame. "You sure got some distance didn't cha kid?" Inu-yasha asked teasingly.

"I can run." She shifted her gaze to Inu-yasha who looked amused.

"Bet I could beat ya."

"You're on." 

"Hey wench get out of here!" they all looked to a large man coming up on Meyame fast with his fist raised. Before Inu-yasha could step in front of the two girls the man froze in his tracks. Shaking from obvious fear, looking down at the snarling dog. InuNaya had step in front of Meyame and Kagome. The man gulped before taking a step back. Gaining his composer he huffed. "You must leave ye are not welcome here ye should be dead as Buddha!" He spat at them.

"Now hey we are just here to slay the demon that has been attacking your village." Kagome spoke up. 

"If ye were slaying the demon ye would have already killed the girl and her mutt!" he spat some more. InuNaya barked loud at the man who nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. Kagome and Inu-yasha both could not figure out why they were all so afraid of a simple dog. They could have just killed the mongrel already. It's just a dog!

"She is not the demon that is attacking your village we came back to prove it."

"No need. We have no room for the likes of ye, y'all get outta here now! Ye'r not welcome!"

Inu-yasha who had clearly gotten annoyed with the entire conversations bent while sliding his sword out of its sheath with his thumb. "Looks like he doesn't want them here Kagome. I guess we are just going to have to negotiate" Inu-yasha smirked when InuNaya barked again at the man growling low, he figured the mutt had agreed with him.

The fear in the man's eyes was obvious as he flinched a step away. "Ho!" a boy shouted running up behind the larger man. "There is no need to fight," holding his hand out to Inu-yasha, "I'm Hakaku the head masters son." He smiled at them pleasantly. Judging that the dog did not bark at him or even snarled when the boy had moved him out of the way to stand in front of Inu-yasha he thought the boy as no threat. Sheathing his sword he ignored shaking the boys' hand. "Yes, ok, I am sorry let's head to the head masters home, we shall talk there." He turned and led them into the village.

Kagome looked over at Meyame who had pink blushed over her face asking her if she was okay. She responded with a quick yeah I'm fine. _**"I wonder if she likes this boy, I'm would guess that he likes her, he was pretty quick to jump to our rescue"**_

"So you wish to find the real demon and slay thee hmmm?" speaking through his furry mustache the man waggled his head a bit. "The girl is a master shape shifter, ye cannot possibly believe a word she says." 

"Father what proof do you have that Meyame is indeed a shape shifting demon?! You have none but your assumptions!"

"Now son ye know better than too-"

"No father, I refuse. What did you teach me all these year?! Everyone and anything is innocent until proven guilty!" The boy crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Kagome who had listened intently with eyes wide had thought quietly to herself, _**"I guess I was right,"**_ she glanced out the door to where Inu-yasha and Meyame were seated outside. _**"poor Meyame who knows what else she's gone through for who knows how many years"**_ sighing she continued to listen to the head master and his son bicker and argue throwing in her own input when she felt it necessary.

~~~~~

"So what's the deal with the dog any way?" Inu-yasha inquired. Meyame glanced at him for a moment then looked to her feet again.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone in this village so afraid of a mangy mutt?" Meyame looked to InuNaya who had quirked an eyebrow in her direction while looking at her intently through a squinted eye. She sighed in defeat.

"I guess they're just cowards." She petted the soft fur on InuNaya's side with her toes. "People in this time of war know nothing; they insist everything is witch play or demons doing. If you ask me I see a lot more humans doing harm than demons." Inu-yasha raised a brow at her, unaware of the game she had played in changing the subject he spoke once more.

"Sounds like you've seen a lot in your days." He smirked halfheartedly.

"You don't have to be very old to have bad deeds done to you. You should know that Inu-yasha."

"Yeah, yeah"

"The headmaster has agreed to us finding the demon!" Kagome shouted with glee while stepping out of the sliding door way.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed please review (:


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson eyes

**Meyame**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

**Chapter two: crimson eyes.**

"So where do we start?" Kagome asked with excitement.

Inu-Yasha raised his brows to her. "What do you mean "where do we start" it was your idea to go back to the village and slay the demon."

"Well, yeah. You were gonna let her be left on her own. We had to at least try and do something for her."

"I say we leave her here and whatever happens, happens."

"Inu-Yasha! How can you be so cruel!" Kagome screeched at him. Watching Inu-yasha flinch at the high pitched noise was Meyame listening to everything happen while lying on InuNaya's back on the ground blowing dirt into the air.

"What about you Meyame, we have to help you out so why don't you get off your mongrel an point us in the right direction!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her. She got up off the ground dusting off her knees before gesturing to the woods with her hand.

"As you command master." She said nonchalantly which didn't make Inu-yasha too happy offering a "keh" in response before leading the way into the forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" Inu-yasha howled with impatience.

"Just be patient Inu-yasha would ya." Kagome sighed in return.

"We're going offly far from the village. Maybe the villagers were all right and Meyame is the demon attacking them. Heh." Meyame who had started leading the way looked at inu-yasha out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she held her arms out like she was going to take flight.

"If you truly believe that, then here. You can kill me now save the trouble of me devouring your bodies and destroy me now." She stood there for a few minutes in silence while no one said a thing. "Didn't think so, now shall we?" she turned and led the way once again.

Becoming impatient again Inu-yasha became engrossed in his thoughts, so deep he almost tripped right over Meyame who had come to a halting stop.

"What is it?" surprised and confused Inu-yasha looked over her head. There was a hole in a very large tree that looked to be heading farther into the ground.

"That's scary.." Kagome leaned close to Inu-yasha clutching his arm.

"Well let's check it out."

"What Inu-yasha you're crazy!" Kagome flinched showing the obvious fear in her face as her lip quivered.

"It's just a hole in the ground Kagome." She shook her head. _**"I don't smell any demon's actually I don't smell anything at all..." **_Inu-Yasha thought to himself.

"Wait a minute, I don't sense any demon aura none at all." Kagome said.

"This is where the demon last came out. Before he attacked the village me and InuNaya had been out here picking cherry's from the cherry trees when he jumped out knocking me on the ground. He stared at me with his crimson eyes. I'll never forget those eyes..."

**Flash Back**

Reaching up to pick a cherry from the tree when the dark haired girl heard a strange noise to her left. She turned to face the direction. "That sounded like a moan..." dark eyes appeared deep in the darkness sparkling once. Falling backwards when it came towards her knocking the girl off feet feet. Standing over her, glaring down.

She cringed in fear the sound of her dog barking could not be heard the barks. The only thing she heard was his sand paper scrapping voice. "Your life will be in my hands…" Then he jumped over her and ran towards the village...

Flash Back end

"The only thing I heard after that was the sound of the villagers screaming, when I came back the village was destroyed a lot of people dead. They must have saw me come out of the forest because they pointed their fingers at me. It was Hakaku that convinced the village to let me stay because they had no proof. He insisted that because I came out of the same place the demon meant nothing." Kagome rubbed her back sympathetically. **"Poor Meyame... getting blamed for something she didn't do must be horrible... especially when the village she has been in her entire life hates her for it…"**

"There's no demon here." Inu-Yasha scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Huh? How is there not?" Kagome questioned with interest.

"Something is masking the sent, if there had even been an animal run through here I can't smell it. Theirs is no point in going down there this is no ordinary demon."

"So what should we do then?"

"The only thing we can do, go back to the village until it decides to come out again." Inu-yasha smirked.

Back at the village they made their beds in one of the headmasters quest rooms while Meyame sat outside with InuNaya kicking her feet off the edge of the porch. Kagome come out and sat beside her. "Why aren't you making a bed for yourself?"

"I'm use to not sleeping very much at night." Came her response.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"what happened to your parents?" Inu-yasha perked up from his cot behind the sliding doors that led outside where Kagome and Meyame were talking. Sighing Meyame looked down to her dog who was lying on the ground appearing to be asleep.

"The demon killed them..."

"…how?" Kagome hesitantly pressed.

"Well... "InuNaya had lifted an eye in her direction then she sighed again. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Ok well what's with that Hakaku boy, do you like him?"

Meyame started to choke on her own spit at the question while InuNaya looked at her in what looked like interest and concern. "NO NO NO. NOT AT ALL."

"Well he very obviously likes you." She smiled at Meyame. Giving Kagome a you're-probably-the-craziest-person-EVER look she looked to the ground.

"He's just a boy who has an over interest in somebody who will never be interested in him." She spat the words as if in disgust.

Kagome sighed with an alright then before saying good night and sweet dreams before heading back into the hut with Inu-yasha.

Meyame looked at InuNaya not surprised to see the amused look on her face. "You think it's funny don't you?" InuNaya stuck his nose in the air then looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. She leaned over and collapsed on the oversized dog nuzzling her face in the soft fur of his neck. "You're a pain."

Hearing a noise outside Inu-yasha got up from his seat. **"That sounded like sticks breaking under someone's feet." **He thought to himself peeking out the door way to see Meyame rolling over her dog obviously unaware of the aura forming around them like dark clouds. In a flash something jumped out of the forest landing in front of Meyame who had gotten knocked over by InuNaya jumping up in defensive mode, barking and snarling incredibly loud. Inu-yasha jumped out in front of the dog. "Well, well look who's finally here." Flexing his claws he noticed something. **"I still don't smell anything, this demon smells like... nothing" **squinting he realized he could barely see the demon either all he saw was darkness.

The only thing Inu-yasha saw was a flash of two crimson orbs before it slashed at him Meyame ran InuNaya following fast behind her. "Go with them Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted holding his arm.

"O-okay…" Kagome followed after them running into the forest.

Inu-yasha looked down at his hand that was holding his arm and smirked. "Well, you're real enough to touch me. BLADES OF BLOOD!" he shouted throwing crimson blades at the demon with a flick of his hand. It leaped out of the way back into the trees where it had come from smirking at Inu-yasha before hiding back into the trees. "What a coward." **"It's running... I can hear it. Its running towards Kagome and Meyame!" **with an arrugh he took strides running as fast as he could into the direction the demon was heading hoping to make it to the girls before the demon did. **"What's with this thing?"**

~~~~~

"Meyame... where'd you go..?" whispering Kagome was hoping the girl could hear her she had lost track of her and the white dog when they stepped into the forest. She gasped seeing a shadow she clutched her chest realizing it was her own she blew out the breath she was holding in. **"I can't believe I lost them..."**

Glancing up she saw a dark figure coming down from the sky between the trees. Confused she watched when it suddenly got within inches of her face. The only thing Kagome saw before closing her eye was thirsty crimson eyes looking dead at her. Flinching back expecting it to be the end after a few seconds of nothing she opened her eyes, the demon was pinned against the ground by a big white dog. InuNaya had caught hold of his wrist and was biting down as hard as he could. Hearing the demon snarl back at the dog Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver. The demon looked to Kagome. She gulped. **"Those eyes... I've seen them before..."** she drew back and the demon jumped in the air kicking the dog to the ground with a loud thud.

"InuNaya!" Meyame screamed running over to the dog who stood back up shakily back to his feet.

"hehehe" was heard in the trees Kagome scanned the trees when she saw a sparkle of light that reflected the demons teeth she shot her arrow at it to no avail as it leaped out of the way into another tree. She shot another one. Missed again.

"Come on we have to go!" Kagome shouted. Meyame and InuNaya ran ducking as Kagome aimed and shot another arrow at the demon who moved out of the way just in time. **"Inu-yasha where are you…" **losing sight of the demon while running aimlessly through the forest Meyame slowed her strides to a slight jog before stopping as Kagome and InuNaya did the same.

"Where'd he...-"Meyame was cut off when the demon landed on the ground in front of her.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted finally catching up to them.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome shouted back in fear and relief. Inu-yasha saw the demon running as fast as he could to them but he could tell he was already too late when the demon lifted his hand going down fast on Meyame she screamed. Her scream mixed with the demons agonizing scream of pain. Inu-yasha and Kagome had frozen not believing what they say. A boy about their age with white hair and a white kimono stood above the demon. His hands were covered in dirt. Kagome an Inu-yasha blinked at the same time still speechless. The boy stepped on the demons head and it turned to dust. He turned around to face them, his eyes golden he had a hard expression but his face was soft. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a sound out Meyame tackled the boy wrapping her arms around his neck.

"InuNaya! Oh my god thank you! I thought I was a goner!" even more confused than before Inu-yasha and Kagome walked up to them.

"Meyame what's going on?"

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Sangoscourage for inspiring me to make this next chapter thank you so much for reading.

Secondly, how'd you like? I bet you weren't expecting that. (: sorry about the fighting scenes I'm only good at them sometimes other times… not so much. Haha tell me what you thought, please review. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3: True Intentions

**Meyame**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. 

**Chapter three: True Intentions.**

"Alright girl you have some serious explaining to do." Inu-yasha spat angrily with his arms crossed. Meyame was sitting across from him staring at the floor shyly not really knowing what to say, clutching to the boys arm who was sitting beside her. He looked down at her with understanding.

"It's my fault, I didn't want her to tell. You were outsiders other than the people in the village no one really knows about me." He spoke to Inu-yasha with a calm a cool tone.

"Well who the hell are you?!" Inu-yasha grew angrier being confused can do that to a person, or demon, or half demon.

"He's InuNaya." Meyame spoke on her own accord.

"Your dog?" Kagome questioned unbelieving.

"well-" 

"No, I'm a shape shifter. This is my true form."

"Why a dog?" Inu-yasha asked curiously tilting his head to the side slightly.

"A dog is the only form I can take, there are different types of shape shifters; some can shift into anything, some can only shift into animals or people and others- like me- can only turn into one specific creature. Mine happens to be a dog," he nodded his head in understanding at the blank expressions Kagome and Inu-yasha both shared.

After having enough of the awkward silence Meyame finally spoke up, "you wanted to know about my parent's death." Kagome and Inu-yasha turned their attention to her. Giving her a go-on look. "The day my parents died..."

**Flash Back**

she had been washing her clothes in a creek near by her home when she heard a scream whose voice sounded familiar to her. "Mother?" hearing the scream again but louder she thought, "MONTHER!" running as fast as she could she sprinted to her home. Stepping through the door what she saw made her feet cement to the ground below her. 

**A man shaped shadow stood over the two bodies of her beloved parents able to move her gaze from the monster to her parents she saw the distant look in her mother's eyes, hers had been the only face she could see. Looking at the no longer full of life orbs she was so use to a tear rose to the edges of her eyes. Ripping her vision back to the monster who had murdered her parents she heard an unworldly snarl erupt from his lips, crimson eyes glaring at her through slits she cringed. He kneeled defensively before running after her with unnatural speed.**

She closed her eyes bracing herself for the end of her life, praying the pain wouldn't last for long when nothing hit her. She peaked open an eye baffled by what she saw, a boy with snow white hair standing in front of her crotched in defense. She scanned the area when she saw the monster that had just seconds ago been in front of her about to end her life lying on the ground clutching its now bleeding abdomen. It screeched at them before running out the door as fast as its wounded body would let it.

Once gone Meyame blinked in confusion, alone with her hero she touched his shoulder. "Who are you?" she asked voice shaken. She looked at her hand then noticing the uneasiness in her body. The boy grabbed her hand then holding it in both of his.

"Calm down, I'm here to protect you." He whispered to her rubbing the top of her hand with his. Her shoulders started to shake at that moment she leaned into his chest weeping uncontrollably. He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her embracing her affectionately.

Flash Back End

they all stared in silence except InuNaya of course who leaned on her shoulder a tad bit. In was Kagome who spoke first. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" InuNaya blinked while a pink line ran over Meyame's cheeks across the bridge of her nose. Poking her fingers together nervously. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes thinking typical Kagome. "What do we do now Inu-yasha?"

"What do you mean? We pack and be on our way." Inu-yasha rose to his feet sword in hand.

"But..." Kagome's lip started to quiver while her eyes tearing up. "Can't we stay the night? One more night? I'm tired..." a tear rolled down her cheek. Inu-yasha panicked.

"Fine, just stop crying!"

"I'm not crying!" she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before yawning. "I'm just really tired."

Sighing as the panic subsided Inu-yasha shifted his weight to sit back in his spot. "I'll go get us something to eat from the headmaster's kitchen." Meyame said cheerfully hoping to her feet, rushing out the door leaving InuNaya behind who was sprawled comfortably across the wooden floors in the room.

Meyame skipped down the hallway into the headmaster's kitchen where a maid was leaving. Giving Meyame a weary look making it obvious she did not wish to serve her. She sighed after watching the woman step out of the kitchen, grabbing a couple bowels she turned to grab some noodles she found herself nose to nose with someone. It was Hakaku.

"Hey Meyame." He said with no attempt at moving away from her.

"What's up Hakaku?" feeling extremely uncomfortable she slowly backed up with short steps.

"I wanted to ask you something…" he hesitated closing the spaces she made. "I was just wondering well... we've known each other for a while and you know I like you… I'm sure you like me too..." he smiled a grim smile that brought shivers down her spin. Gulping hard she realized she was now against the wall. Glancing around him she couldn't find anywhere to go, he leaned in close whispering in her ear, "I want you to be mine Meyame."

~~~~~~~

InuNaya perked his ears up a shiver ran down his spin, **"what's that about..?" ** He thought to himself standing up. Inu-yasha opened an eye at him.

"What is it?"

"Meyame." Was all he said, Kagome looked up from her game of cards with herself. InuNaya had rushed out of the room running down the hall towards the kitchen area, following behind was Inu-yasha and Kagome. Aggravated by how far away the kitchen was he bust through the nearest wall into the kitchen. "Meyame! YOU!" he looked form Meyame whose top half of her kimono had been ripped off her shoulders exposing her breast to the man known as Hakaku bending over her. "Get away from her!" he grabbed the back of him by the back of his hair that was neatly pulled back into a low pony tail threw him back against the other wall to the left. "Meyame are you okay?!" he helped her up by pulling her up gently by her arms that were covering her breast, taking off his kimono he wrapped it around her shoulders leading her back towards their room.

Kagome looked to the boy, unconscious from nailing his head hard on the wall stars circling his head. **"did what I think just happen just happen..?"** following Inu-yasha who also looked a little taken aback Meyame called back, "please grab the bowels and noodles so you can eat."

"I got it, you go with them Kagome." Inu-yasha said firmly. Nodding her head she followed behind InuNaya while Inu-yasha grabbed what they would need from the kitchen area looking over to the still unconscious boy lying on the ground he gave a "keh, that's what you get." Before continuing on his way back to the room.

"Are you alright Meyame?" Kagome asked with concern stitching up her ripped top for her.

"I'm fine." Still concerned Kagome decided to just let it go it seemed pretty obvious the girl could handle herself and if not InuNaya could surly help her. **"Speaking of, that explains why she wasn't interested in the headmaster's son. It's pretty obvious she has feelings for InuNaya but it didn't really seem that he felt the same… at least he didn't act like he did."**

"All done." She said cheerfully. Meyame pulled her shirt back over her exposed skin giving Kagome a quiet thank you before getting up and taking her seat next to InuNaya. She clutched his arm snuggling her face in his sleeve she stared at the ground.

"Poor Meyame..." Kagome had whispered towards Inu-yasha just low enough that only he could hear.

"Yeah, let's get some rest Kagome. We leave first thing in the morning." Turning a little towards the wall Inu-yasha leaned back in a comfortable position. Sighing reluctantly she laid her sleeping bag out on the floor cuddling in her blanket she then dozed off to sleep.

Morning had come and Meyame was as cheerful and happy as they have ever seen her, usually she would be so guarded she wouldn't let them see a smidge of emotion that wasn't sarcasm. Today had been different she hummed helping Kagome pack and thanking them for their help stating clearly that they did not have to. Inu-yasha had led the way to the door lifting the curtain with the back of his hand he stopped. "You..." a man practically spat standing in front of what looked like the entire village pointing at Meyame. "How dare you, demon!"

"Hey what's going on? We slayed the demon for you he's gone." Kagome stepped next to Inu-yasha.

"If that's true then why did she attack again?! She is also still alive!" the man yelled causing Inu-yasha and InuNaya to cringe in pain from the high pitched noise.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"The head masters wife, she has been killed. But you already knew that didn't you Meyame." Holding InuNaya's hand she had a hard expression on her face showing no emotion, she squeezed his hand telling him that she was scared. 

"When did this happen?" Inu-yasha asked before Kagome could say a word.

"Last night, Hakaku said she saw her go into the kitchen so he followed her to see what she was up too. When she noticed him she attacked him slamming him against the wall and running out towards his mother's bedroom chambers.

"That's a lie!" Kagome shouted out ragged. "That sick pervert ripped her clothes off her, InuNaya saved her by throwing the boy against the wall. He deserved it!" Kagome stepped a foot in front of Inu-yasha who put out his arm to stop her.

"Don't Kagome let's just go." Kagome looked at him confused. "They're never going to believe anything we say. Like Meyame had said people don't take lightly to a half demon living amongst them." Her eyes softening in understanding she spoke again.

"Step out of our way and we will leave, all of us."

"Why should we let-. " Inu-yasha and InuNaya had growled at the group cutting them off. They reluctantly stepped out of the way so they could leave.

"Thank you." Kagome waved as if the boys weren't terrifying them all. Meyame glared back at them angrily making them flinch one last time.

"You're going to go back to the village with us." Kagome smiled rubbing Meyame's back. InuNaya had gone back to dog form trotting behind them as they lead the way through Inu-yasha's forest to Keade's village.

"Hey where have you been?" Miroku asked just noticing his companions return. "Who's this lovely lady?" he smiled slyly before taking Meyame's hand. "My, my you're gorgeous my lady. My names Miroku what's yours?" Leaning over kissing her hand he smiled at her with a twinkle. Being flattered Meyame blushed embarrassed. Her face quickly flushed when a loud thump could be heard and Miroku's head was now bent forward.

"She's not interested monk." Inu-yasha said flexing his hand he had just hit Miroku with.

"Ho! You two've returned." A beautiful brown haired woman greeted wearing a purple and white kimono with a green apron skirt cover over it. Meyame couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge bone strapped over her shoulder.

"Hey Sango, this is Meyame." Kagome introduced her. "And this is InuNaya." Pointing to the large white dog that had plopped his bottom to the ground panting with his tongue dangling from his mouth.

Miroku and Sango shared a look. "I can sense the youkai from him." Sango narrowed her gaze to him. He barked once happily wagging his tail.

"As do I but he appears to be a normal dog." Miroku shrugged.

"Oh he's a demon. He's a shape shifter demon." Kagome explained.

Sango opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Inu-yasha. "Keade's cooking let's go!"

A/N: yes I am stopping here it's 2:38am and I start my new job tomorrow I think it's time for me to hit the hay. Thanks again for the reviews I hope to see more if not I'm not sure if I am going to continue with this story. Remember if you're reading please review advice would be great too. The whole story is already played out in my head I'll answer any questions if confused once again fighting scenes not my thing but I think I did better this time. Also I know I don't use a lot of big words it's not that I can't I'm just more of a simple kind of person. Thank you. (:


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku's Plan

**Meyame**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha But, I'm good at making it look like I do. (:

**Chapter four: Naraku's Plan.**

"Your whole village shunned you?!" Shippo screeched in Meyame's ear.

"I'm so sorry that must be horrible..." Sango's expression softened in understanding, **"poor girl... it must be hard being on her own. If it wasn't for Inu-yasha and the others I'd probably be the same as her or dead..."** Kagome looked to Sango. She knew exactly what she was thinking she's probably thinking where she'd be today being in somewhat of the same situation as Meyame and InuNaya. Wait InuNaya, they don't know about him yet.

"It must be so hard being left all alone like this, my truest apologies m' lad." Miroku grabbed hold of Meyame's hand gently before leaning down, kissing the top of her hand.

"Oh, I'm not alone." A question mark for his face didn't last long before Miroku got bopped in the back of his noggin. InuNaya as annoyed as anyone had ever seen him placed his hand back in his lap.

"Don't touch her." He said simply. Meyame glanced at him warily before deciding to let it go and finish eating her soup. Everyone shook their heads at the monk's behavior even Inu-yasha who had stopped inhaling his food, then continued eating right after mumbling something about a dumb bastard. Sango sighed a 'he'll never learn' while Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"So what are you Meyame?" shippo asked hopping in front of her. She gave him a questioning look. "I can smell the demon in you but it's not very strong."

"Oh I'm a dog demon, Shiba Inu to be exact." She smiled before scarfing down another gulp of soup.

"Oh that's cool just like Inu-yasha!" he ran to Kagome's bag grabbed some paper and a pack of crayons Kagome had given to him then immediately started drawing. Realizing the conversation had ended there she turned her attention to InuNaya.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" she asked shyly. He merely shook his head without looking at her. She made a pout face refusing to give up. "You have to eat something. Here." She handed the bowel of her remaining soup to him. He shook his head once again without responding. "InuNaya." She said sternly pushing the bowel into his arm giving him a hard stare. He looked to her. He didn't look like he was afraid but reluctantly took the bowel from her and started sipping. She sighed with relief satisfied.

"So child, ye said the demon attacked again before ye left. I thought ye had slain the demon how can that be?" Keade asked with serious interest. Meyame looked to her feet thinking the lady was probably trying to accuse her of the dead but who could blame her she had become a custom to being blamed for attacking the village it had become a natural thought to her.

"I don't know...-"

"It wasn't her or InuNaya. They never left that night after the incident with that ignorant kid." Inu-yasha had cut her off before she could say anything more. Understanding exactly what she was thinking after all being a half demon he too knew what it was like to be accused.

"I was just curious if it was an act of Naraku's. He has a way with turning others against one another." Keade had said coolly. Suddenly it all clicked in Inu-yasha's head along with Kagome's.

"That could have been why I didn't sense a demon aura or you being able to smell anything Inu-yasha. Naraku doesn't want us to know he's behind it." Kagome informed.

"That's strange usually he is proud that the evil doing was all his." Sango said fiercely.

"He's up to something, there is something he doesn't want us to know just yet." Miroku rose from his seat on the floor, staff rattling. "I'm going to talk to the villagers see if they've heard any rumors we still have yet to hear anything about Naraku in a while."

"I'll go with you!" Shippo shouted jumping on Miroku's shoulder before stepping out of Keade's hut. "See ya later!" Kagome waved with a 'you be careful you two." Before finishing her food.

"Do you want some more?" Meyame asked InuNaya who had finished the remaining contents of the bowel.

He shook his head lightly. "Thank you lady Keade that was great." Meyame smiled at him before hugging his arm tight. He looked to her wearily then sighed in defeat.

"Hey Inu-yasha can you help me?" Kagome asked standing up and handing her bowel to Keade.

"With what?!" he practically whined.

"Just come on." She grabbed his arm pulling him up bowel dropping from his lap to the floor she pulled him out of the door way. Sango stood grabbed his discarded bowel handing it to Keade then thanking her for the food. She laid a blanket down in a corner absently petting Kirara's ears. **"I wonder what Naraku's up to now…" **

~~~~~~~

"do you think it's weird that we slayed the demon but the village still got attacked?" Kagome whispered to Inu-yasha while sitting by the bone eaters well.

"You brought me all the way out here to ask me that?" he snapped.

"Seriously Inu-yasha. Think about it."

"Look I meant what I said, it couldn't have been either one of them." He stood to walk away obvious aggravation before Kagome stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Inu-yasha, I'm not saying that at all." He glared at her and her eyes softened. "This isn't about accusing them. I'm just saying don't you think it's weird that it still kept happening? If it is Naraku's doing he was making sure Meyame and InuNaya went with us… but why?" she clutched the jewel around her neck thinking hard. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in understanding. "Do you think there's something we don't know? Something we need to know?"

"I don't know but I guess we're just going to have to find out. Together." She smiled up at him leading the way back to the village.

~~~~~~~

Miroku had stop to rest his hands on his knees blowing air out of his mouth. "We've asked over 100 villagers and nothing."

"It doesn't help that you mostly keep asking beautiful women that stay in the village." Shippo poked at the blazing red hand prints of all different sized on his cheek. That was just one side. "Maybe you should ask some hard working men that actually leave the village and hear a bunch of stuff from other villages?" he suggested.

"Okay where do we start?"

"How about him?" Miroku looked to the direction Shippo pointed in eyes widening.

The man made eye contact with Miroku at that moment. "Uh…. Let's try someone else first shall we..?" turning to try and walk away Shippo had still been pointing at the man.

"Why Miroku?" he questioned when the man walked up to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the man's raspy voiced asked them very angrily. Gulping Miroku turned to face a very large man about two feet taller than himself having very think bone structure, over all the guy was very scary.

"Oh no my good sir-"

"Really, looked to me like you had a staring problem." The man had cut Miroku off.

"Oh no, no, no. no problem here sir there has been a misunderstanding." Sweat splashing from his head Miroku waved his hands in defense. "This can be explained if you would just let me-"next thing Shippo knew Miroku was laying on the ground stars circling his head with a humungous bump over his head.

"Miroku wake up." He shook him but to no avail.

"What are we going to do now? Do you know who Naraku is?" Meyame asked as she cuddled up to InuNaya in a nearby tree, Kagome had asked them not to go too far or they'd miss dinner.

"No, why do you ask me?" InuNaya questioned almost defensively.

"Chill out, I was just asking because I was afraid to ask them. They didn't make him sound too friendly." Her face scrunched causing InuNaya to chuckle a little before responding.

"No, no he's not…." Sighing she closed as much more space as she could between them. Closing her eyes allowing herself to drift to her own thoughts.

_**Where am I…..?**_

InuNaya?!

Looking into the only light she could see she screamed his name. What sounded like an evil laugh in a voice she was slightly familiar of echoed light in a confined room. She ran towards the light yelling InuNaya's name but her voice was paralyzed, tears started to form in her eyes.

What if I never see him again?! Was the only thought that crossed her mind. She felt a cool air whip at her face forcing her hair back and her to a stop. Standing in front of her at that moment was a boy with white hair and a white kimono. Unable to see his face she step towards him hand out.

InuNaya…?

She hesitated. A gut wrenching feeling filled her stomach when the boy looked up at her crimson eyes smiling at her. She swallowed hard. Hearing that familiar laugh that she'd never forget the boy lifted his claws to her. She closed her eyes expecting the worse. Involuntarily crying out his name one last him before everything went red

"Meyame! Wake up!" she awoke suddenly to InuNaya shaking her furiously but gently. Eyes full of concern he breathed the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank the gods." Eyes shifting from concerned to angry he huffed at her. "What the hell? You trying to give me a heart attack!"

Meyame narrowed her eyes softly. "I didn't realize you cared…" she whispered so only he could hear.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean!? You're crying and screaming my name in your sleep and you expect me not to care?!" he yelled back at her chest puffed glaring at her fiercely. She stared at her hands on her knees for a minute thinking about her dream, tears welled up in her eyes. As the first one started to fall she clutched InuNaya's chest and cried into his shirt. Steam all gone it took him a few moments before he decided to actually wrap his arms around her comforting her with light shushes while rocking her slightly while she cried. After she had calmed down he pushed her away gently by her arms whipping the remaining tears from her face relieved that they had stopped. "We should head back you need to get something to eat."

"No." she hiccupped a few times sniffling her now running nose.

"No?" furrowing his brow with irritation and confusion.

"No." *hiccup*

"Why not?"

"Because you won't eat." She whined with a little sniffle.

"So….?" Lifting a brow in confusion not knowing where she was going with this. He barely ever eat that wasn't anything new to her. **"Why does she care?" **the thought to himself waiting for her reply.

"I won't eat unless you do. From now on." Eye widening in realization a smirk crossed his face. His smile grew wider when he saw the blush race across her nose.

"Seriously?"

"seriously." She said firmly holding her gaze with his. After a few minutes of just staring each other down he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, whatever." Smiling triumphantly Meyame stood pulling him towards the village by his sleeve she practically skipped happily back to Keade's hut.

"what happened to you monk?" Inu-yasha had spoken up since everyone else-expect Shippo who nonchalantly sipped his tea- had bug eyes staring at the huge lump on Miroku's head and the hand prints on his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It was just a misunderstanding is all." He sighed.

"Probably grabbed a married woman's bottom." Sango glared at him. Everyone in the room including Meyame and InuNaya had scooted as far from Sango as they could feeling the dark aura whipping around her.

"I did no such thing. It was all Shippo's fault. Please believe me dear Sango!" Shippo had jumped up with a 'hey! Was not!' before Miroku had dared to step close to Sango and caress her hand.

"What a humble monk, blaming children." Inu-yasha said arms crossed. Kagome shook her head in disappointment. Meyame and InuNaya shared a glance before continuing on their dinner.

"my, InuNaya ye've eaten' much more than usual. Get a spurt of hunger did ye?" she smiled pleasantly at him while filling his bowel with more rice with beef and vegetables.

"I'm just never really that hungry." He shrugged. Keade handed him his bowel and he took his seat back next to Meyame who smiled at him approvingly. Before turning back to Keade.

"Lady Keade, may I have some more as well? It's very delicious." She smiled appreciatively at the old woman.

"Of course dear." She smiled back taking her bowel and refilling it. Before she handed it back to her Keade had grabbed her hand.

"Good thing ye did getting that boy to eat, keep up the good work ye listens to you as well as he should." She whispered in her ear then handing Meyame her bowel. She bowed her head with a smile mouthing a 'thank you' before taking her seat back next to said boy stuffing his face. She giggled slightly before starting on her second bowel. He ignored her, figured it was a girl thing an over looked her behavior. Which is what he did most of the time.

"LADY KEADE!" a villager was heard shouting outside. Immediately everyone stood and readied their weapons.

"What is it?"

"Demon, attacking the village!" the man shouted. "Priestess Keade you must help us!" everyone ran out of the hut. Sango in her slayer uniform ran ahead. They all followed in the direction all the commotion was coming from stopping suddenly at the sight. Over a dozen houses had been knocked down and were burning. Scanning the sight their eyes landed on what looked like a snake demon.

"Hey slimy!" Inu-yasha shouted at the demon. The demon turned to face them and to their surprise opened its mouth and breathed fire at gang.

A/N: ok I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the rest. I do have the entire story thought up so this story will for sure be finished after a lot of chapters this is just the beginning I have a while before I get to the good parts. Warning this is for sure rated MA for mature due to the events that will be taking place in this story. I will be sure to let you know before it gets MA at the beginning for the chapter. I'd be happy to answer any questions about any part of the story I might not tell you much about the future because well that's a surprise. (: so don't forget to review. Oh and work went great I'm new so I'm not going to be working that many hours But I'm also not use to working like I am now so sleep is essential that would be most of the reason if I don't update haha I am trying to type up as much as I can but don't worry this story is a complete I've had it in my head for many manyyy years and I just need to get it out. I also pride myself on getting the charters personality's perfect I don't like that some fan fictions make Kikyo the bad guy. Or Koga insignificant even though he is a little ignorant or that they try to say Kagome has feelings for Koga. I try my hardest to make the personality's perfectly being a psychologist and a Gemini (:D) I have a way with analyzing everything so if I make any mistakes or you think I've made some mistakes or need any help getting the charters down please down hesitate to let me know. (: R&R


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Demon

**Meyame**

**Chapter five: The Dragon Demon**

Inu-yasha leaped for Kagome snatching her up bridle style he jumped away from the forceful flames coming their way. InuNaya had pulled Meyame under him so she could not be reached by the flames. Sango too this opportunity to make her move throwing her Hiraikotsu at the demon aiming straight for his head. Ducking the two story tall demon jumped onto a hut crushing it underneath his body, Miroku had grabbed a young boy who'd been crying out of the way of the crashing hut carrying him to his mother for safe keeping. He watched them scramble away as the demon turned his gas towards Sango. **"**_**YYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU….." **_ The creature hissed as the boomerang bone came back to Sango. She reached up with her left hand to grab it before the demon ran after her at incredible speed. Placing the bone in front of her in an attempt to protect her small form she closed her eyes and braced herself only to feel nothing. She peaked one eye from her lid instantly glaring at Inu-yasha in a mix of surprise anger and embarrassment. He had his sword in front of him in a warriors stance ready for a fight, he had knocked the demon aside when he was too busy paying attention to Sango who was obviously also really distracted.

"I had everything under control Inu-yasha!" she shouted in anger but more of embarrassment because if he hadn't have butted in she would have surely been that demon's dinner.

"Didn't look like it to me, looked more like you were sleeping." He smirked looking back towards the demon who snarled at him defensively. "Can't be sleeping on the job Sango." Lifting his Tetsusaiga he ran for his opponent that stood his ground with a glare. Sango huffed in irritation balling her fist and turning the other way. _"Wait a second…" _she thought to herself turning back towards Inu-yasha who still had a good distance before he was close enough to the monster to hit him.

Inu-yasha smiled a toothy grin, "You're going down demon!" the Monster glared at Inu-yasha still standing his ground. Inu-yasha was two seconds away from striking when in an instant the demon saw stars and way lying on his side on the ground. Hiraikotsu had bonked him over the head forcing him to the ground and into the world of unconsciousness. Standing completely still mouth a gape Inu-yasha stared unbelieving. Anger flooded to his head as his face got red he turned to Sango. "Damn it Sango I had that under control!"

"Didn't look like it to me looked like you were sleep walking? Shouldn't sleep on the job Inu-yasha." Sango smiled grabbing her boomerang bone from its fallen spot tossing it over her shoulder. Inu-yasha was about to make another predictably rude remark when he heard the villagers asking Kagome if they heard her right and the demon does indeed have a shard of the shikon jewel.

Inu-yasha walked up to Kagome as she leaned down and grabbed a tiny black shard from the demon's neck, watching it purify itself in her hand she turned to the village with a smile. "Yep I'm sure."

"Were have you guys been?" Miroku asked curiously looking to InuNaya and Meyame. InuNaya was brushing black dust off himself as Meyame helped him out with his hair and arm.

"Oh, you know just enjoying the lovely heat wave that hit us earlier." Meyame scowled at Miroku with a fierce sum gaze.

"You didn't sense the shard before?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome cutting Meyame and Miroku out of their argument.

"No, not at all. I didn't sense anything I just saw it in his neck." Kagome questioned herself. "Is there something wrong with me?" she looked up to Inu-yasha confused but you could tell by his face he was just as confused as she was.

"Now, now lady Kagome I doubt it has anything to do with you." Miroku defended since Inu-yasha didn't elbowing him in the arm hard.

"No maybe she's right maybe she's losing her powers to see the jewel. Now she can't sense them next thing you know she won't be able to see them all except like a normal human would." Inu-yasha said sarcastically.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome poked her bottom lip out in a pout. She looked down to the jewel glowing in her hand. _"I can feel its presents now…"_ "Last time this kind of thing happened was when we were in Meyame's village." Kagome thought a loud. "Did you sense the demon before we heard the villagers cries Inu-yasha?"

"…no..." he said honestly.

"Come to think of it neither did I."

"Nor did me dear Sango. I have a feeling this demon was sent here on purpose. The jewel was already tainted was it not?" Miroku asked in general concern.

"Yeah it was but that could have been because the demon was seeking its power for evil." Kagome stated. Miroku opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by the sound of the large demon groaning painfully next to them. Looking right passed everybody else and staring directly at Meyame the demon hissed but was cut off when InuNaya's hard fist slammed into the side of his head.

"Oh please have mercy….." the demon cried putting his arms up in submission. "I mean no harm I mean no harm." The gang coupled sharing confused looks.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the demon kindly.

"Herrrrrr!" Hissing he pointed at Meyame who pointed to herself in confusion and assurance.

"What did I do?!" Meyame shouted at the demon.

"I don't know but he wants you deaddddddd!" Meyame blinked confused she looked to InuNaya who wasn't facing her but still facing the demon.

"Who?" Kagome asked the demon curiously.

"I do not know her name!"

"Not her! Who wants her dead idiot!" Inu-yasha smacked the demon over his head with his fist.

"Narakuuuuu…." The demon hissed in pain caressing his noggin with both hands. "I did not wish to come here, I did not wish to do harm. I am Tokonoagia dragon of the east I am peaceful amongst demons as well as humanssssss."

"No way! You're a dragon?" Miroku popped up with curiosity.

"Yes can't you tell?" Tokonoagia squawked.

"You don't look like an ordinary dragon. Much too small and chubby." Sango stated clearly looking at the dragon's gut that was sticking out in a round bulge like a he had swallowed a beach ball.

"Are you calling me fat!-"Inu-yasha had cut off the demon's squawking.

"Naraku sent you!" Inu-yasha asked in the form of a statement. Being as impatient as he is he couldn't listen to Sango and the dragons conversation any longer.

"He did not send me! He forced meeeee!"

"How?" Kagome asked with honest curiosity.

**Flash Back…**

**Sipping on a fresh brewed bowl of tea Tokonoagia was startled by a voice saying his name behind him. With a squeak Tokonoagia dropped his bowl whipping his head around to face a white baboon standing behind him.**

"**I have a mission for you…" the baboon spoke with unmoving lips.**

"_**A baboon suit…" **_**he thought to himself before responding. "What kind of mission did you have in mind monkey?"**

"**You're going to kill a young girl. Easy target, fast kill."  
**

"**Hmm… what does she look like is she pretty?" Tokonoagia poked a claw to his chin in thought.**

"**Pretty face, you'll notice her from a mile away dark hair and light eyes. Brown clothes." He stood in thought for a moment considering as a sinister smile sneered over Naraku's lips under the baboon mask.**

"**What is your name baboon?" **

"**I am Naraku. So you agree then?" **

"**I will go see this maiden. If she is as pretty as you say she is I might make her my mate and she will rule the east with me." He smiled in satisfaction picturing a beautiful young girl in his mind as he turned his back to Naraku.**

"**I'm sorry if you will not kill her on your own, then I shall force you." Turning back towards Naraku with a chuckled Tokonoagia screeched in pain as Naraku placed the tainted shard into his throat.**

"**Whyyyyyyyy youuuuu…."**

**End Flash Back**

"I am so sorry you had to go through this." Kagome said to the dragon eye swelling with understanding.

"I do not care. I will be off back to my den. You watch yourself young lady, and be careful." Winking at Meyame before shifting his body into the sky and flying away. Everybody stared almost in aw before they all turned to Meyame. Instantly she shifted her gaze to the ground in front of her face turning red.

"Why are you all staring?"

"How do you know Naraku?" Inu-yasha shouted before anybody had the chance to say anything more. "And why does he want you dead!" she looked up at him face flushed back to normal eye's glazed with confusion.

"I don't. I've never even heard of him." They all stared at her with confusion and amazement.

"You've never heard of Naraku?! Ever?!" Shippo shouted in disbelief.

"Nope. My village was very small everybody in it have pretty much been born and raised there. We don't see many out siders well… other than InuNaya of course. Rumors weren't really a thing I would listen to most of them were about me anyway…" she looked back to the ground absently.

"Come on Meyame lets go back to Keade's and eat dinner then we will talk about what we're going to do next. It obvious at this point you're staying with us, isn't that right Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked over her shoulder in Inu-yasha's direction.

"Shouldn't I have say in this?"

"Okay Inu-yasha, do you want her to be a potential target for Naraku for some unknown reason or would you rather her stay with us where she is safe."

"InuNaya's with her. He seems pretty reliable." Shippo joined in as Inu-yasha pointed to him nodding his head in approval.

"Alright, where we know for sure she is going to be safe and that she and InuNaya will not have to face Naraku by themselves?"

"Whatever."

"And that's a yes you're staying." She smiled at Meyame who couldn't help but smile back.

"We really get to stay?" Meyame asked looking towards Inu-yasha who "keh'd" in response. She ran over to him embracing him in a big hug. "Thank you Inu-yasha thank you!"

"Get off me kid! You're stronger than I thought." He brushed off his sleeves after Meyame broke the embrace she smiled at him and he snorted as a retort. Satisfied she skipped back to InuNaya grabbing hold of his arm before walking back to Keade's to finish their dinner.

"Inu-yasha can I talk to you?" Meyame stepped out of the door way and looked up at the brisk sky, it had become later and the sun was finally setting. The clouds made a wave like form over the pink and purple sky. She looked back to Inu-yasha who had not yet responded but was looking right at her. _"Her eyes…. They look like they're glowing when she looked at the sky._" Shaking his head Inu-yasha mentally smacked himself back into reality.

"W-what is it?" he stuttered for a response.

"Can we go for a walk?" they walked into Inu-yasha's forest and Meyame found herself a seat at the trunk of the Goshinboku.

"Now, what'd you want?" Inu-yasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the girl suspiciously. She patted the ground next to her in a gesture for him to sit. Wearily he looked at her as he walked over and sat beside her.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're letting us stay." Inu-yasha blinked at her a couple times before his confusion turned to frustration.

"You brought me all the way out her to tell me thi-"

"I'm not glad for me, although it is a relief. I'm glad InuNaya doesn't have to have the pressure of being the only one to protect me." He settled in his spot waiting for her to finish. "It's been hard the last couple months, when I thought I was surely going to die InuNaya was there for me. Out of the blue with no warning and he has protected me ever since. He means a lot to me and it's only been us, heck I can't defend myself at all. It scares me. I can't even imagine how much pressure he's been put on since he met me. I don't even know why he's still here." She hugged her knees to her chest absently staring at the ground. Inu-yasha waited, thinking maybe she wasn't finished but also thinking back on everything she said. _"Does Kagome feel like she's putting pressure on me like that…?" _after that thought she looked back to him and smiled happily.

"Pft. You shouldn't think so hard about it." She kept her gaze on him, confused. "If he's still by your side there is obviously a reason. Even if he doesn't want to say anything yet. Just go with it." He looked away from her in obvious thought that that was not about her and InuNaya. "Uh… you know what I mean." He finished.

"Yes I do." She smiled at him again before looking back at the ground absently once more. "Life's too confusing to think too much about it." She sighed before rising to her feet. She patted Inu-yasha's shoulder before he stood. "Thanks again for letting us stay."

"You're not getting off that easy."

"…what?"

"If you're going to stay you're going to get trained, both of you. With Naraku breathing down our necks we can't have any lousy fighters up our sleeves got it?"

"Yes sir!" she mocked in a childish salute. He just stifled a 'heh' in response before walked away from her and back towards the village.

"Where the hell were you!" InuNaya shouted in anger. "I fall asleep for two minutes and you just disappear?!" Meyame ran up to InuNaya and embraced him in a tight slightly apologetic hug. He had just rushed out of Keade's home when Inu-yasha and Meyame made their way back. His expression softened a bit before grabbing her arms and gently shoving her a few inches away to face him. "You know not to leave my side."

"InuNaya please calm down, I just went for a walk to talk to Inu-yasha. It's not just us anymore…." She touched his cheek warmly trying hard to make him understand with her eyes, she watched as his eyes shifted back and forth to look from her left to her right eye then back again and again before looking to Inu-yasha and understanding lit up in his eyes. Closing his eyes he sighed and relief showed in Meyame's face. He leaned into her hand a little before shaking his head slightly forcing her hand away.

"You still can't be leaving without letting me know. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Groaning she forced out a gruff 'I promise' then brushed passed him back into the hut leaving him outside. "What was that about?" Inu-yasha asked halfheartedly curious.

"I'm just not use to it yet. Ya know it not being just us anymore." Silently Inu-yasha nodded in understanding even though InuNaya was still staring at the spot in front of him where Meyame stood just moments before. He brushed past him as well and made his way back into Keade's home. Ripping his gaze from the abandoned dirt he sighed and looked up to the sky. _"How much longer…? I don't know what's been going on with me lately but, the faster this is over with the faster I don't have to deal with this anymore…" _after a few moments InuNaya looked away from the sky and he too made his way back into Keade's hut as the sun finally set.

A/N: Yes! This chapter is a lotttttttttt longer than the normal ones I'm glad I finally got it down though. I have today and tomorrow off so I figured I'd get to working on this story so I can see if I can get anymore reviews. Honestly I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter I didn't want to end it too soon or with lack of really anything going on there will be more so do not worry it's going to be a while before we get to the best parts of this story also your questions will be answered if you don't think so feel free to review and ask or PM me. Thank you to those who reviewed I hope you all like this chapter I know it's kind of boring but hey what can I say I really only have the big parts thought up not really the beginning. Oh! And please tell me hmmm what do you think InuNaya mean's by his latest thoughts?! See ya next time. (:


End file.
